You Came Back To Me
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: A songfic based on "Letters from the Sky" by Civil Twilight. CanaanxMaria, oneshot.


Author's Note: Another oneshot inspired by a song ^^ "Letters from the Sky" by Civil Twilight. I knew that if I didn't write this it would haunt my dreams until I did, and besides, I did want to write a CanaanxMaria story because there are far too little of them. I do like this ship, in all honesty, because Maria is a sweetheart. I actually put my heart into this one -_- and now I've got some feels and I need a tissue XD I hope I managed to catch the meaning and the atmosphere of the song well enough, and I hope you like it, so review and let me know ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime CANAAN or the song, "Letters from the Sky" by Civil Twilight, that this story is based on. I claim no ownership of the content or the lyrics used, since they were really needed 'cause without them this story would be useless.

You Came Back To Me

* * *

_One of these days the sky's gonna break, and everything will escape, and I'll know. One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea, and they'll know._

* * *

Maria walked slowly, hands spread out to feel the gentle breeze against her skin, head titled back to gaze up at the purple sky. She took a breath as her eyes took in the faint glow of the approaching darkness and the soft puffs of clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful sight, the sun descending so peacefully; it put Maria's heart at ease.

It had been a few years since she had seen her first love, her best friend. Time seemed to have stopped, yet it seemed to have flown by.

Maria shifted her gaze to the sea and watched the lazy waves lap at the white sand and then slide back into itself. It repeated the rhythm, almost excitedly, and a small beam of light broke free of the clouds, bathing the area in a gentle, faint golden light of the last bit of sun remaining.

There was a feeling of anticipation in the air, making Maria smile. Even the sky and the sea seemed to feel the warmth and the excitement in her heart, only growing more intense as the seconds ticked by. It was the feeling of coming home, of having someone finally return; of belonging and reuniting.

* * *

_That you and I were made for this. I was made to taste your kiss. We were made to never fall away. Never fall away._

* * *

The separation didn't matter, because finally it was time. No matter the time or distance, they would always be together; in their hearts, their minds, their souls. They were made as one and would always live within each other.

A slightly stronger wind blew by, picking Maria's golden locks up and fluttering them about, as if they were being caressed by her lover. She smiled at this, knowing that there was one person she wouldn't mind having caress her hair. The blonde walked up to the water and stood there in the sand, bare feet, in short sleeves and shorts.

The moment had finally come, she didn't know how or exactly when, but it was now, and it was near. Maria clutched at her shirt above her heart and sighed deeply, impatiently, needing.

* * *

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky, telling us all to go free. But until that day I'll find a way, to let everybody know that you're coming back. You're coming back for me._

* * *

Her soul knew, it stirred inside of her as her heart beat steadily and calm. She always knew that one day they would reunite, one day they would be together, and everyone knew, because she made sure that she told them.

She would return, no matter how long it took or how long she would have to wait. Maria knew that keeping a spot open for her love in her life was important, because she was coming back. It was difficult at first, but she did it.

Out of pure determination and burning love, she came to terms with life, with what happened and found a way to carry on until her day of waiting finally ended. And it was now, it was finally ending.

* * *

_'Cause even though you left me here, I have nothing left to fear. These are only walls that hold me here. Hold me here, hold me here, hold me here. Only walls that hold me here._

* * *

Yes, she had been left behind. Her better half had decided to walk a different path, one where they wouldn't intersect in each other's lives. But that was okay because she knew that one day those walls holding them back would break down.

She always believed that she had no need to fear or to doubt, so she believed and she loved; she hoped and she lived.

Maria felt another breeze tingle against her skin. The scent of the air was sweet, pleasant. As if it was even possible, Maria calmed even more. Her eyes softened as she stared off into the horizon and her smile widened. Her chest was growing warmer, and she knew, she knew that there was nothing holding her back anymore. All of the walls were gone, and all they needed to do was take a step forward.

* * *

_One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon, and we will hear those planes overhead, and we won't have to be scared. 'Cause we won't have to be scared. We won't have to be, yeah, scared, no._

* * *

Maria always knew that one day everything would work out and they would no longer have to simply live in each other's memories. The time would come when they could embrace, when they could lock gazes and breathe the same air.

And the airplane overhead would no longer worry them, or remind them of their painful parting; instead it would make them smile. It would help them in moving on, in flying to new heights and soaring through the sky, together; together, how it should always have been, from the start.

* * *

_You're coming back for me, you're coming back for me, you're coming back to me, you're coming back for me._

* * *

Maria's heart skipped a beat and her fists clenched. Canaan was coming back, she could feel it, and she knew it. Deep down inside of her soul she could feel Canaan and she knew that she would come back no matter what.

* * *

_You're coming back for me, you're coming back._

* * *

Canaan **would** come back. She would return to Maria, she would return to her life and finally walk alongside her. She would finally be able to take her hand, to intertwine their fingers and stand side-by-side with her. Finally.

* * *

_One of these days the sky's gonna break, and everything will escape, and I'll know. One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea, and they'll know._

* * *

Maria's heart thumped, her stomach fluttered, and then she heard the sound of footsteps and turned.

The smile on her face grew impossibly big.

Canaan stood a few feet away, backpack slung over her shoulder, one hand clutching at a strap, a soft smile on her face. Her shoulder length white hair fluttered in the breeze, much like Maria's, as another wind swept by.

The sea allowed its waves to crash gently, like a coax, like it was supporting and cheering them on. The wind blowing against them felt like a helping hand attempting to push them forward.

Maria spared no words, spared not one more second, and ran forward. Canaan let her bag drop to the sand and opened her arms for the blonde who thudded into her with enough force to almost tip them over.

Maria wrapped her arms around Canaan and buried her face against her neck. She really did come back. Her heart had been right all along. She had known, she had always known.

Canaan enveloped herself in the golden warmth of her light and let Maria's scent fill her senses. She took a deep breath and smiled.

* * *

_You're coming back for me, you're coming back for me, you're coming back to me, you're coming back for me._

* * *

The synesthete gently pulled back, took Maria's face into her hands, and then leaned forward and captured her lips. She kissed her softly, gently, pouring every bit of emotion into it with every brush and every stroke.

Maria allowed tears to stream down her cheeks as she finally had Canaan back.

Their arms tightened around each other and their kiss grew. It spoke of apologies, of words they were never able to say in farewell.

It spoke of anger and the pain of being separated in a world already so cruel that to find something as beautiful and precious as love was rare.

It spoke of eagerness, of the telling of every battle spent apart and every adventure done without each other. Of all the things missed.

It spoke of forgiveness and understanding; letting go of the past and all of its hurts and accepting the gift of the present and their silent, yet serious promise to never, ever part again, and to always hold the other close and dear. There was no way that they could have ever stayed a part. They had been made as one but separated at birth, but now they were reunited and now they were whole again.

Their kiss tasted sweet, and it tasted like home.

* * *

_That you and I were made for this. I was made to taste your kiss. We were made to never fall away. Never fall away._


End file.
